Computer programs executed by a computer system can create files that are no longer needed once the program has stopped execution. In some cases, a program can include code to delete files that are no longer needed once execution of the program has ceased. For example, a shut down sequence for a program can include deleting files created by the program that are no longer needed once execution of the program is complete. In some circumstances, a program may be terminated or killed before completing execution. In some circumstances, portions of code responsible for deleting files that are no longer needed once execution of the program has ceased may not be executed. The files created by the program that are no longer needed may then remain in a file system of the computer system. Such files can take up storage space of the file system even though they are no longer needed by a program. In some instances, a program can intentionally not delete a temporary file upon completion of execution so as to facilitate quicker resumption of processing upon a subsequent execution of the program. Additionally, user profiles associated with the computer system may be subject to memory storage space quotas. Unwanted files left behind by a program that are no longer needed by the program can take up a percentage of a memory storage quota space of a profile, leaving less storage space available to a user of the profile.